ttadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 015
Overview On the last episode of TTA, Gamecrazed and SaturnDiva began their match in the Z Tournament. With the intense fight over, GC emerged victorious, and the next fight immediately followed up between Rob* and Prismaya. Rob* showed Prismaya the true power of his Asterisk Shield, and finished her off in the ring with a powerful blow! Synopsis The screen picks up to where Rob* just fired a mighty blast of energy from his Asterisk Shield towards the defenceless Prismaya, easily ripping apart her health to zero in a matter of seconds. Alpha, Gamecrazed, and Kirbopher15 openly express their shock, as SaturnDiva and the rest of the tournament audience were struck speechless as Tamerlisa declares Rob* the winner. Kirb speaks up, wondering how Rob* pulled off that sort of stunt. Gamecrazed explains that Rob*'s shield can absorb bits of energy from energy attacks and either use it to gain extra EXP or release it all into a powerful blast. Foreva now calls on the next match, the apparently long waited match between Nailock and DemonKing. Meanwhile in the shadows of :purplecave, Neomutant is seen trying to take a break from the screaming users at the stadium. With this moment of silence, Neo openly voices for Alpha to mark his words, stating that by the time hes done with him, Alpha would never show his face again from embarrassment. Suddenly, a figure comes from behind Neomutant and strikes him before disappearing, Neomutant screams out who was there before getting attacked from behind again. Neomutant retaliates by firing a lightning sphere which misses the unknown foe, and once again he is attacked from the back. Neomutant turns around and apparently recognizes the figure, before he becomes covered in bullet fire and a final dash attack, defeating Neomutant. The figure finally reveals himself as Zetto, who claims that Alpha was actually his to deal with. The screen changes again back towards the stadium. Where Rob* clears from the stadium, hovering on his shield before landing on the ground in front of his friends. Gamecrazed and Sniperwave congratulates Rob* on his performance, while Rob* states it was his Shield's second time it used a finisher in battle, and proved to be quite a success. Kirb introduces himself to Rob* and thanks him for the Drain Sword that was originally given to Gamecrazed, Rob* just admits he had no use for it anyway. Alpha asks if Nailock was up next, Flamegirl replies that he is, and that hes already on the battlefield with Demon King. At the stadium's arena, Nailock says that its been a while, which DemonKing agrees. Nailock explains that the last match is when DemonKing was on the wrong side, and now they can fight as rivals instead of as enemies, which DemonKing dully agrees again. Nailock lengthily explains that the battle will be more fierce then before, and DemonKing finally asks if they're going to battle yet, which Nailock simply replies with "Ikuzo!" before the grid loads up. Foreva announces the matchup of the battle and yells out for the battle to commence. Nailock and DemonKing begin by exchanging a few standard attacks, DemonKing has shown considerable improvement from his and Nailock's first battle with each other, which Nailock commends him for. Soon the battle kicks up, as DemonKing moves in close to Nai's grid and unleashes his super, which misses Nailock from the corner. Nailock then freezes DemonKing's bottom right grid square as DemonKing yells out what Nailock was trying to pull off, Nailock jokes around that DK has actually finished a sentence, DemonKing doesn't understand how he dodged his super, but promises it won't happen again, as he becomes more aggressive with his attacks. Nailock now freezes DK's bottom left square and quickly thinks that he has to preform an attack quickly or hes done for, which results in Nai using his signature technique: The Death Stalagmite, bringing down a large chunk of Ice onto DemonKing and bringing his health to zero. The screen switches back to Tamerlisa, who announces Nailocks win. Alpha is obviously confused of the defeat, Kirb and GC explain that Nailock covered DemonKing's grid squares which he could have used to dodge the super entirely, a risky yet smart move, Flamey doesn't understand a word of the explanation at all. Back at the arena, DemonKing admits his defeat as Nailock congratulates him for a great battle, and also reminds him to work on his typing. DemonKing promises to become stronger before he takes off into the sky and leaving the Arena. At this point, Foreva announces the next battle between Sniperwave and White Queen. At the bottom of the tournament stadium, Nailock bumps into PaperAceChase, asking him what he was doing around the tournament, PAC answers that hes simply an admin, and he is not restricted by boundaries, and was there to tell Nailock that the user he defeated a while back, Simdragon, was still at large and was heading towards the tournament area, he has yet to tell Webmaster of the news. Alpha yells out for Nailock to come over, and PAC asks him to tell this information to Alpha right away, also wishing him good luck in the tournament, Nailock thanks PAC and darts off to his friends. The next match is about to begin as Sniperwave and White Queen make it to the arena, Tamerlisa announcing the battle. The two combatants share quick words before the battle begins. The two start off with standard attacks, one attack hitting the other, dealing equal damage to each other. Kirb cheers for White Queen as Rob* admits that WQ is quite a skilled battler. Aside from the other combatants, a small box-like character panics, worrying of the competition to be too much for him to handle, suddenly the voice of Simdragon tells him that there WAS a way for him to win, as the young boy demands the voice to show himself. The episode ends with Simdragon wanting to talk with the user, Sk8, before laughing evilly. To Be Continued... Category:Episodes